Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a character on ABC's Villains Unite!. She debuted in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Cara Lynn Andrews. Bio Cruella comes across Maleficent, who is walking through the Forest. Cruella tells Maleficent to get away, but Maleficent shows her true colors. Cruella begs for forgiveness, which Maleficent gives. They become allies, and travel to Evil's Edge. At Evil's Edge, they are cornered by hunters. Lightning strikes Maleficent's cliffside, and she falls. Cruella looks down. Believing Maleficent is dead, Cruella kills the hunters and leaves. For 590 years, she is time frozen. ("''The Proclamation''") After 590 years, at some point in time, Cruella meets the Evil Queen. They team up to defeat all heroes. ("''Once Upon a Time''", "The Proclamation") She and the Queen command Gaston to kidnap Belle. However, Belle escapes. Cruella pays a visit to Belle's castle and threatens to kill Belle with a gun. She is knocked out by the princess. Later, she wakes up tied up in a chair. After revealing her motives, Belle rips out her heart. She sends Cruella back to the Evil Queen's palace. At the palace, she and the Queen exchange words until Cruella is forced to confess she hates the Queen. The Queen tries to rip out Cruella's heart, but finds no heart. She realizes Belle ripped out Cruella's heart, and teleports her and Cruella to the Palace. There, they do battle with Belle. However, Belle kills Cruella by crushing her heart. However, the Queen revives her with King Adam's heart. Adam dies. Victorious, Cruella and the Queen teleport away, leaving Belle behind to cry. ("Once Upon a Time") While she is washing her car, the Evil Queen tells Cruella about how she killed Gaston. Later at the gala, the Queen summons Maleficent. Cruella and Maleficent have a heartwarming reunion. The Evil Queen makes an announcement which makes Cruella gleeful. Later, Maleficent joins the villains, including Cruella. ("The Proclamation") Alongside Maleficent and the Evil Queen, Cruella seethes at the getaway of Belle. She moans, noting that the "dahlings" who had been at the Gala had stopped them. The Queen suggests they have a killing spree; Cruella can't agree because a guard barges in. The guard says that a prisoner, Red Riding Hood, has escaped the dungeon. They all go to the French Village, hunting for both Belle and Red. Unbeknownst to them, Red is in Belle's castle, and Belle is in the village. They leave. Later on, while Maleficent is controlling Lumiere, she asks what Maleficent is doing. Maleficent offers a reply. Later, Cruella visits her old friend Anita, and with Maleficent and the Evil Queen, reveals that they are part of the Villains. ("What Comes to Mind") Cruella joins the Queen and Maleficent in cackling. Then, Captain Hook joins them and cackles. Along with her allies, she accepts him into their group, with her being the most enthusiastic. Later on, she is sailing with Hook's crew, which includes Smee. She asks where they are going, to where the pirate captain reveals they are going to Neverland. When they arrive on Neverland, they debark. Cruella realizes she has feelings for Hook. She kisses them, and they share a passionate moment. Just then, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys ambush them and capture them. ("Gold Mark") Family Mother: Malleve De Vil